Immortality Was Too Good To Be True
by GMGirl
Summary: When something promises immortality, it's almost always too good to be true. At age nineteen, Kaito learned this as Pandora shows that it gives immortality, but not in the way anyone would suspect. And now the dead aren't so dead and are quite hungry.
1. Prologue

Warning: Zombies, so there will be some gruesome stuff, but mostly later on.

* * *

"We're goin' inta town. Radio silence until we call ya or dawn."

"Roger. You two be careful, got it?"

"We got ya."

"Kaito...come back safe, Kaito..." The voice was soft, pleading, yet oddly distant.

Hattori looked over at the driver. "...he promises ta come back ta ya, Aoko-chan," he said into the detective badge.

"Good..." Was the airy reply.

Hattori stuffed the badge back into his pocket of his inner shirt, under the thick sweatshirt. "Ya okay, Kuroba?"

Kaito nodded, pulling the van to a stop just outside the town.

"Right. No more talkin' less I have ta," Hattori said.

Minutes later, both boys had left the van, having left it unlocked, but a little surprise was left for anyone who tried to hotwire it or go into the back from either the front or the doors. It was of Kaito's own design. They might need to get in quickly and be it keys or tools, seconds could mean life or death.

And it was rare one was smart enough to get in and it was easy enough to have the other deal with them. The time had been setting up those traps and checking their weapons. There were several advantages to thick, multi-layered clothing. One was in the protection it brought. A few extra seconds to fend off attackers. It also made things far easier to carry.

Such as extra guns.

And ammo.

Hattori drew the katana, blade well cared for and clean, to keep it up to standard. Kaito had a baseball bat, obviously battered and bruised, but it was better to use melee weapons for the stragglers.

Guns were for groups of them or for mercy.

The two boys glanced at each other, nodded, and then started to move, Kaito leading the way. He was, after all, the thief. He was far more skilled than Hattori in moving silently, in avoiding people. Attention was the last thing they wanted.

Especially since their scent would only be partially masked by the blood soaked in their clothes from them.

Kaito looked around the corner. There it was, there goal. A small town store, but it looked like the kind to have what they needed if it hadn't already been looted. He made a figure eight with his finger back at Hattori. Too many of them to go from the front. He pointed up.

And so they went to the rooftops. By this time, they were always clear. Unless something led them up to a roof top, they either found their way down or fell down.

Kaito moved ahead, checking back to make sure Hattori was keeping up and while it took going all the way down the street and crossing the cross light wires, they managed to eventually make it to the roof top of the store.

Now came the tricky part. They had to go down, no two ways about it. Hopefully...hopefully none were actually IN the store.

Kaito opened the rooftop down and they were in. They moved silently, not daring to making a sound as they entered the store. Looted, but not heavily. They could still see cans which meant there were supplies to be found.

They scanned the area and Kaito thought that perhaps his luck really was returning. It looked like none were in the store. They quickly got to work after putting a broom through the front doors to keep them closed, stuffing nonperishables into their bags. Hattori jumped the counter of the small pharmacy, hopeful for any good medicines. Medicine was a harder thing to find. With how everything started, people had been trying to get whatever medicine was possible in hopes to survive, to not become like them.

And there. A movement in the corner of his eyes. His head whipped around and a zombie was moving in from behind Hattori. Kaito opened his mouth, but then remembered.

He mentally cursed, pulling out a handgun and fired, blowing their head off.

Hattori whipped around at the shot. "What the hel-oh. Damn, I didn't even see it. Was it moving evenly?" At Kaito's nod, he sighed. "Damn Hunters..."

And then the sound came. The moaning as they started to bang on the windows of the store.

"Shit. Fill the rest of the bags and we go!" Hattori said, hopping back over the counter and handing his empty bags to Kaito. Again, another assigned role.

Hattori was more experienced at fighting. He was more experienced finding and getting things fast. Kaito quickly ran around the store, getting necessities as quickly as possible. He just had the last bag half full when a window shattered.

"Another shot when yer done, Kuroba!" Hattori shouted and started hacking the zombies that started to get through the small hole. It was still manageable enough for the moment, but not for long.

More windows started to shatter as Kaito zipped up the last bag and fire the gun at a zombie that was getting too close to Hattori.

"Gotcha! The roof!" Hattori shouted as they both ran to the back to the store, where the stairs led back up, but they couldn't stop, not yet. More were following and the door wouldn't last long with a lock. And if there was one Hunter, there was going to be more and even the roofs wouldn't be safe long.

All they could do was run.

That was all they could ever do.

It was the idle thought in Kaito's mind as they jumped across roof tops that if there's anything he has learned in his 19 years of living, it was this:

When something promises immortality, remember that it is always entirely too good of an offer to be true.


	2. Chapter 1: Warning

AN: First and foremost, this will be the chapter format for a while. One part will be the 'present' and what's going on and the other part will be six months earlier, when everything began.

Second, zombie types! One is taken from Left for Dead, but a majority of them are taken from Zombie Hunters, an awesome webcomic.

* * *

Chapter One: Warning

"Before we begin today's lesson on Feudal History, I have a pop quiz on practical knowledge," Haibara said, standing in front of the three nine year olds. There was a groan that was cut short at her glare. "You are each going to come up to me and whisper the eight zombie types in my ear. Be quiet enough the other two don't hear. Understood?"

There was a nod from the three children at once.

"Good. First, Ayumi-chan, then Genta-kun, and then Mitsuhiko-kun," Haibara instructed and each child in turn came up to do as she said. She nodded and looked towards the other occupants of the room. Sonoko was brushing Aoko's hair, the other girl watching the door like a lost puppy.

Conan was sitting near them, back against the shabby bed in the dusty room, shotgun at his side. He was against the bed to compensate for the recoil should it be something Aoko couldn't handle with her mop. At present, he was reading an old book he found.

"Edogawa-kun, Ayumi-chan and Genta-kun missed one each. Mitsuhiko-kun got them all right, but I'd like you to categorize the eight zombie types," Haibara said.

"The first zombie type is the crawler, otherwise known as the lurcher. Like the old horror movies, they're slow, dumb, but have a powerful grip. Only really dangerous in groups unless you're unable to move. The second type is the berserker, where a zombie is more sadistic. It's usually slow until it gets within a certain range of a human, where it will go berserk and attack hard and fast until it's victim doesn't move and eat them. The third is the basilisk. Like a lurcher except if you meet it's eyes, you'll be paralyzed. The fourth is the spitter, where it spits an acidic bile. Never be hit by a spitter or they can turn you, even faster than a bite. The fifth is the tank. A zombie where the infection mutated the person to become a lot bigger and a lot stronger. It's better to avoid these because they're strong and very fast when they charge. The sixth is the screamer. If it screams while it's too close to you, you'll become dizzy and disorientated and their screams will attract more zombies. The seventh, and most deadly zombie, is the hunter. It moves with more ease than other zombies and can even climb. They can be silent and if you aren't careful, they can bite you before they know it," Conan said, never looking up from his book as he spoke in an almost bored tone.

"It would be the hunter that Ayumi-chan forgot. The last one is the one Genta-kun forgot," Haibara said.

"The Mercy," Conan said.

Aoko flinched.

"An odd zombie type that seeks out those who are sick, injured, or just don't want to live anymore. They only take one bite from a vital artery and seemingly comfort their victims until they turn," Conan finished, glancing at Aoko.

"Good," Haibara said. "And remember, if Kaito-niisan is away, always shoot the Mercies," she instructed and added in a lower voice. "Because we have to protect Aoko-niisan."

The children nodded in agreement, glancing at the blue eyed girl, who was shaking silently as Sonoko hugged her, making soft shushing noises.

* * *

Six Months and One Week Earlier

* * *

"I still don't like this, Kudo-kun," Haibara said.

"Haibara, I can't pass this up. Hondou-san says this might turn things around completely. The FBI are going to come in the middle of the week, to get as many as are there, but you know how they run. If I go earlier, then I might find valuable information they might lose," Conan said. "I'm going."

"And what if you get caught?" Haibara demanded.

"That's why Hattori is going to make sure you guys are on that cruise of Sonoko's. If I don't contact him, he'll know to be on guard and he'll get a message to uncle right away," Conan insisted.

"But-" Haibara started.

"No, Haibara. I'm not letting this pass me by," Conan stated firmly, meeting Haibara's glare.

Haibara scowled. "Fine! But don't blame me if you die!" She snapped, turned on her heel, and stormed away.

"..are you sure you're ready for this, Shinichi? She's right. It'll be dangerous," Agasa said.

"...it doesn't matter if I'm ready. If they're all gathering like that, it's because they're planning something big. Whatever it is, it can't be good. I can't not go," Conan said. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm going back for tonight. Try to calm her down, okay?"

Agasa nodded. "Be careful, Shinichi."

"Yeah. See ya," Conan said and left Agasa's home, heading back to the detective agency. He was going through the plan in his head as he walked, trying to find anything he needed to tie up. This was a risky job. He could very well die, but it was too good. He just couldn't let it pass him by.

He had been so lost in his thoughts he didn't even see the person until he bumped into them, halfway back to the Mouri home. "Ah, sorry," Conan said, putting on an apologetic kid look as he looked up.

And felt his blood run cold.

"Hello, Cool Guy," Vermouth said, standing before him. Though she didn't look like her usual self. There was no cool smugness. If anything, she seemed...

Almost mad.

"Vermouth," Conan said, stepping back to get a bit more distance, but giving her a look of defiance. "What do you want?" Did she know? To appear before him like this, with the plans he'd been making, it was too much to be coincidence.

"A warning, Cool Guy," Vermouth said. "Don't go."

That, however, had been a surprise. Vermouth was rarely ever so...well, straight forward. "...why?" Conan said.

"That's not important," Vermouth said. "But I'm telling you now, Cool Guy. If you go to that meeting, you will regret it. So don't go."

"And what if I ignore your warning? Will you tell them who I am? Or just stop me yourself?" Conan asked.

"Neither. I'm not going to be there, Cool Guy. That's why I'm telling you not to go," Vermouth said and turned to the road, walking to her bike. "I'm not going to force you. If you go, then it will be your own fault for what you suffer."

"Wait, Vermouth!" Conan said. "Do you know what's going to happen?"

Vermouth straddled the bike, grabbing her helmet. "No. That's why I'm not going," she said, putting on the helmet.

"Then how do you kn-" Conan started, but before he could finish the question, Vermouth started the bike and drove away. Conan stared after her, confusion settling in his mind.

She had been so straight forward. It wasn't like her at all. And she seemed so...mad. Another oddity. She always had a cool smugness about her, but then, she was definitely mad and...

And scared?

What was going to happen at that meeting, something she only had a vague inkling to, that made her like that?


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting in Tottori

"We got a tank! Get the van goin' now!" Hattori shouted, firing the shot gun at the charging tank from the open door of the van, trying to slow it down as Kaito got the van going. It took a minute to undo the trap and the tank was so close and...

Kaito pulled Hattori in the van and hit the gas, the vehicle moving just barely out of the way of the charging monster. Hattori jerked the door closed as Kaito starting veering away from the hoard, gunning the engine before the tank had time to stop and turn around.

As per habit, Hattori checked the back to be sure no zombies snuck in, ignoring the rough ground they drove on as zombies were just missed by the cow catcher and instead went under the tires.

For several tense minutes, Kaito drove away until finally, finally, they managed to lose the hoard.

Hattori rolled the window down, to look behind them and also check the roof. It was easier to do that, at least, now that they were on an even road. "We're clear," he said, settling himself back in his seat, rolling up the window. "Ya okay?" He asked, looking at Kaito who nodded in return.

Hattori let a breath, pulling out the detective badge. "We're headin' back now. Everyone okay over there?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Sonoko answered over the badge. "Kazuha-chan and Ran just came back from patrol. It's all clear so far."

"Good. We'll be back in about an hour," Hattori said, pocketing the badge again. He looked over at Kaito. "By the way, thanks for earlier. I was almost zombie food there."

Kaito gave him a brief smile before focusing on the road again. His heart was still beating a mile a minute and it was better if he focused on something until he calmed down again. Especially when he had to remind himself that they were already dead. All of them were dea.

Fifteen minutes later though, the van started to slow down. Hattori, who'd been dozing with his adrenaline wearing off, snapped awake again as he felt the deceleration. "Oi, what's going on?" He asked, looking at Kaito, he pointed ahead.

There was a figure standing in the middle of the road. "So what? It's just a straggler. Run it dow-" Hattori trailed off.

The figure had a cigarette.

A LIT cigarette.

"It's a person," Hattori said and the two looked at each other again, debating what to do. After all this time, they knew. A living person could be just as dangerous as a dead one. "...we'll go with the usual procedure. Get a gun ready," he said and rolled down his window. "Oi! Come over here. Slowly! And keep your hands where we can see them," Hattori called.

* * *

Six Months Earlier  


* * *

  
No note given. No warning given. No police. No crowd. No signs, cheers, or fans.

All there was, was Kaitou Kid and his target. He had a heist two weeks ago. He still hadn't returned what he had stolen.

But he had no plans to have returned this one.

Unfortunately, he hadn't been the only one to see the reason why. He had been lucky that he hadn't died. He almost did, a gun fired too close that forced him off the building ledge and into the river. He'd almost drown. Luckily the bullet proof vest kept him from something more fatal for an injury.

Now though, he had to get it back. It took to long to find them and he had to steal it. Tonight.

There was a comet coming.

He watched the building, watching everyone who went in and came out until he saw it. Someone who was security, alone.

Moments later, he wasn't Kaitou Kid, but Takashi Ishitaro. He entered the building, poker face set. He had to be careful. These were paranoid and dangerous people. He didn't dare talk to the other agents if he could avoid it, just moving like he knew where he was going.

It took an hour before he found it. The room he needed. Luck had been on his side when one of the other agents said they needed a few more security guards for the main room and he volunteered. Access to where it was sure to be.

Until he found out the reason why the extra security was asked for.

"What is a child doing here?" A man, sitting at the front of the room in a large, comfortable chair, almost like a throne, had demanded.

And in the arms of a security guard, there was one Edogawa Conan.

There was a murmur of no one recognizing the kid or knowing why he was there. That is until a burly man stepped forward, away from his partner that had frighteningly cold eyes.

"I know that kid. He's the one whose always hanging around Mouri Kogoro."

The confused murmurs now became interested. The famous detective? Did he really send in a KID?

"Maybe that women sent him in as a joke. Since she refused to come and that man is her favorite detective," the cold eyed man said.

"Hmph. That woman has a sick sense of humor. Sending a kid to his execution. And what if he got away?" A woman with a butterfly mark under her eye muttered nearby Kid.

"I'll have to talk to her about her jokes. Well, since he's here, maybe we'll give him a show. Something impressive to see before his end," the man in the chair said, a wide smirk crossing his face. "Restrain him!"

Stupid tantei-kun. Why was he even HERE? How did he know about this meeting and why did he come in? Was he just in the area and happened to suspicious people?

He watched as the guard dragging the struggling Conan to a chair and tied up. He was moved where he'd have a clear view of the front of the room. After all, he was the 'audience' now.

Kid moved closer, plans altering in his mind. He had to get both Conan and the gem out of here. At least Conan was light. He should still be able to use the hang glider.

He stopped behind Conan. Right. With those knots, it'd only take a few seconds. Set off the distraction, grab Conan, the gem, and go.

"Now that that's settled, let us begin," the man said at the front, standing up. "Welcome! My loyal subordinates. You've been working with me for years, to realize our dream. Yes, our dream to beat the greatest enemy of all!"

He spread his arms wide. "Death! We know already that such a thing is possible. Immortality is something mortals can achieve and tonight, we have found the means to do it! We have tried many means. Machines and technology, magic and spells, science and medicines, ancient artifacts and rituals. We have made progress in them all, but tonight, we have found a solution!"

The doors to the side opened and there was a man Kid knew so well. Snake. Snake, bringing in the Pandora gem, and looking so smug.

"Our agent, Snake, has found the Pandora gem! Two weeks ago, that bothersome thief had managed to find it, but our loyal agent shot him down and retrieved the gem. This gem, that within the next ten minutes, will cry tears of immortality, granting us immortal life!"

_"Just one problem, my good sir,"_ a voice echoed around the room. _"He never struck me down."_ Kaitou Kid said, throwing his voice to sound like he was everywhere.

And then released several smoke bombs. Cries of surprise and to capture Kid rang through the hall as Kid dashed forward, undoing the ropes around Conan quickly, and grabbing him even as he yelped in surprise and started to run for where Snake was to be.

But those seconds had cost him. Just as Kid was seeing Snake's shadow through the smoke, something collided with the back of his head and he fell.

Those seconds had given Gin time to recover. And with Conan's cry and Kid's obvious goal, it hadn't been hard to figure out where he needed to go to stop that thief.

Not that Kid was out long. Just long enough that he found himself tied to a chair, a gun to the back of his head and one to Conan's.

"Thought you could still win, huh?" Snake's voice said behind him, the sneer in his voice.

"I wouldn't try it again, young man. Even if you get away, can you save this little brat again?" Chianti asked, pushing the gun against the back of Conan's head a bit more as emphasis.

"Sorry. If you hadn't tried..." Conan started.

"Ah, it was my own slowness, tantei-kun," Kid said. "Though it looks like we're in a real fix now."

"Still sound so cocky...hmph, you deserve this. Watch as we achieve immortality with the gem you failed to get!" Snake jeered.

"That's enough now, Snake," the leader said, holding up the gem, letting it shine red in the open sky light in the middle of the room. A new light was joining the moon though. "The comet is coming! Soon, we will achieve immortality! Gin, Vodka, would you be so kind as to help those keeping our guests restrained?"

Kid watched, poker face keeping his expression emotionless, but he found dread, and shame filling him up inside. He'd failed. He'd failed to get the gem and now so many evil people were about to live forever and he couldn't even save Conan's life.

Now...now they were both going to die and he couldn't think of a way to get away as the gem began to form tears, the higher ups, agents of importance, brought up goblets to hold some of those tears. The cold eyed man, Gin, and the burly man, Vodka, carried over two glasses each. One for themselves and one for the two agents who'd celebrate their new 'immortality' with Conan and his execution.

"Drink after them. Keep an eye on the brat," Gin said to Vodka as they stopped beside their fellow agent.

Of course he was covering that option. In case Kid tried to free himself and Conan during the time they were drinking.

"Right, aniki," Vodka said.

"Now, we all have our glasses. Now join me, my loyal subordinates, my friends and companions, in our immortality!"

And they began to drink and Kid lost all hope. They were beat. He had failed. And now they were going to die.

"I'm truly sorry, for not helping you, tantei-kun," Kid said.

"...I guess this explains what it was you were searching for. I had been wondering for so long," Conan said.

Kid chuckled. "So you figured out I was looking for something?"

"Why else switch to just gems?" Conan said.

"Do you feel it my friends?" The leader asked as he lowered his goblet. "The new life, the new energy, the ne-GUH!"

And with that grunt, Pandora's light started to brighten more and more. The light was becoming blinding now as red light filled the room. Glasses started to break. Kid absently noted that two glasses near them shattered with liquid.

But no. No, he had to use this. He didn't need to see and he had the knots undo for him and had undone Conan's seconds later and had grabbed the false boy, already starting to make a run for it. Another mental note that Conan was out cold. Why was that?

And then the screaming started.

"Oh god! What are you doing? Bour-AGH!" The light faded and Kid turned at the sound of a far too wet scream.

His dread grew, but the shame was replaced with something new; fear.

The immortals had turned on the security members and were...

Poker face wasn't good enough to hide his horror and disgust as he turned and continued to run.

No one could be calm at seeing people being eaten alive.


	4. Chapter 3: Flight

Chapter Three: Flight

The person walked over, hands held aloft, the cigarette held in one hand. It was a woman. Despite her thick clothes, they managed to be tight enough to show off the figure and they were surprisingly clean. Not spotless, nothing was ever spotless, but pretty clean all things considered. The woman was cleaner than most would expect of a lone person, blonde curls tied back. One might think the woman a diva type.

Except the glasses. The glasses were large and thick and the style was quite familiar to the two boys. It didn't seem to fit the woman, but perhaps those were the only type of glasses she could find after her old glasses broke that might work? Scavenging didn't give a lot of choice.

Or at least they might have assumed that.

Except there was something familiar about the woman to both boys. They just couldn't say where.

"Hello," the woman called, stopping in front of the car. "So what sort of safety procedure am I to follow?"

"Over here," Hattori said, waving her over to his window. "And put yer hands on the side of th' van. Cigarette hand on the roof," he instructed. She did as instructed. "What da ya want?"

"A ride. You guys have a safe place, right? You passed by here earlier. If you're heading back, it's because you have people waiting in a secure place, right?" She asked. She didn't seem at all intimidated by the fact Kaito had a gun in his hand, pointed at her even as he scanned the area for any signs of life.

"And wh-" Hattori paused. "How'd ya know we'd come back to wait in the street? Ya didn't run out, yer were waitin'."

The woman was silent for a moment and then chuckled. "You noticed that quick," she said.

Immediately, the tension in the air became thick enough to cut with a knife.

"...what's tha' supposed ta mean?" Hattori asked.

"Simple. These glasses aren't a similar style. They're Cool Guy's spare," the woman said with a smirk.

The nickname was all that needed to be said as recognition flashed on both boy's faces.

"Vermouth," Hattori hissed.

Kaito looked at Hattori in surprise, mouthing the words 'you know her?'

"So good to meet you, Hattori Heiji. And I believe this is the second time, isn't it, Kuroba-kun?"

* * *

Six Months Earlier

* * *

Kid was panting now. He was only a mile from the train station, but having to go by foot for that distance, even he needed to rest. Especially when dawn was an hour ago. It didn't help he had lugged Conan along the entire way, his concern building the longer they ran.

Why hadn't he woken up yet?

At the moment, he was on a roof top, setting down Conan as he scanned the area. Just a jump and he could glide the rest of the way to the train station. No one was expecting Kid, so even if they saw the hang glider, police pursuit would be too slow to grab him before he could disguise himself and board a train back to Tokyo.

Though now he wondered if he should go back. His flight instinct was screaming to leave and leave NOW. But usually he could think of the reason when he paused. The danger was back in that warehouse. He didn't have to leave, right? Yet no specific reason came except that he found he couldn't believe that thought.

But first, he needed to wake up Cona-

"Hello, Kaitou Kid."

Kid spun around to see a strange blond woman. She looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place where. He quickly composed himself, stepping to the side to hide Conan from her view, poker face slipping on easily as he opened his mouth to greet the suspicious female.

Except when he opened his mouth...nothing came out. Not even poker face hid his surprise.

The woman raised an eyebrow at that. "Hm, interesting," she said. "Well then, I suppose we could skip the witty banter. I take it that's Edogawa Conan behind you? I suppose it's like Cool Guy not to listen."

Kid tried to speak again, but nothing came out. What was going on?

"Confused? Understandable," the woman said and held up a radio. "This is connected to my police scanner," she said and pressed the on button.

And then there was a chaotic symphony.

_"Calling for back up! There's violent rioters in the shopping district!"_

_"I need help at the mall! Believed group of thieves have broken in and there have been calls that the staff are being assaulted!"_

_"All cars in the area of Yasogami High School come immediately! The students are rioting!"_

Several reports like that were coming in, but then one stood out among them all.

_"H-help me! They're biting me! I think-I think they're trying to eat m-UAGGGHHH!"_

The woman removed her finger and the radio was silent. "I have one question for you, Kid. Did they try to eat people?"

Kid's expression was a complete poker face, just a casual grin on a relaxed face. It was the only way to hide the pure horror he was feeling. He knew what had happened. He KNEW now. The idea had entered his mind back there, but he hadn't bothered to entertain it, but there was no way that all those reports were only coming from that small group. It could only mean one thing. One...terrifying...horror movie cliché thing...

He met the woman's eyes and nodded. Just once.

"Thought so," the woman said. "The next train leaves in three minutes. There's still ten miles before anything gets to that train according to the reports coming in. It'll be heading for Tokyo," She said and pulled out a card, tossing it to Kid. "I'm sure you have the Agency's address, but just in case. The next is a port. That's where his friends are."

Kid caught the card, looking at it, before focusing back at her in confusion.

"Who am I? Why am I helping? What do I know? You're wondering all that?" She asked.

Kid didn't even need to nod. She only smirked. "But don't you know? A secret makes a woman, woman. And...you could chase me, demand the answer, but think of it this way, Kuroba."

Kid suddenly felt his blood turn to ice. What...? How did this woman...?

"We both know what's going to happen as soon as one bit person gets on any form of mass transit. So you best make sure you're on that train, Kuroba-kun. Because I'm making sure none are leaving after it," she said. "And do keep in mind, you have that boy to get to his family. And then there's yours," she said before she turned and left without another word.

Kid almost followed, but she was right. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Conan, and he hoped the other would wake up soon, but either way, he HAD to go to Tokyo. He had to make sure Conan got back to his family.

And then he needed to get to his.

* * *

Thanks to 66ButterflyOfDarkness99, and Skippy_The_Hobolo for reviewing. And congrats to anyone who noticed Kaito was indeed not speaking in the future scenes, though it'll be a bit longer before the how of it is explained.


	5. Chapter 4: Transit

Chapter Four: Transit

"Kaito?" Aoko said, perking up at the door opened. It had been too slow to be a zombie, usually stumbling into a room and make a loud bang. Unless it was a hunter, but they weren't likely to make themselves that obviously known.

"It's just us, Aoko-chan," Ran said, slipping into the room, Kazuha right behind her. While most everyone wore about the same thing, padded clothing, boots, some with shin guards and arm guards that they were able to find, Ran had a bit more in the form of leather and duct tape on vital parts of her body. Mostly because she hadn't learned to use any weapons from her martial arts (or from years of mop chases) and sometimes had zombies get a bit too close. She could deal with them, but it was better she was afford a few extra seconds before teeth could pierce her skin.

"So how did it look?" Sonoko asked, tying Aoko's hair back so it was out of the other girls eyes, the other sighing in disapointment.

"All clear so far," Kazuha said, setting down the jo staff and katana on the bed before sitting down. "There were two crawlers wanderin' around, but we took care of 'em."

Then Hattori's voice came over the badge, Sonoko picking it up to answer.

"Kaito's coming back...?" Aoko asked once Sonoko set down the badge.

"Yeah. We'll do another sweep of the place in a half hour and make sure everything's clear, all right Aoko-chan?" Conan said, reaching up to pat her knee.

Aoko looked down at Conan and gave him a small smile. "Good."

"What's this 'we'?" Ran asked, giving Conan a look. "Handguns are good in a pinch, but not for a patrol. And everything just makes you fall over."

"But Ran, Haibara and Kaito managed to fix the shoes and get them recharged before they left. This would be as good a time as any to see if they work properly," Conan protested.

"Just take the kid, Ran-chan. I'll stay with Sonoko and the kids," Kazuha volunteered. "And you and Aoko-chan can go and greet the boys."

Ran frowned at that, but finally sighed. "All right. Just be careful, all right?" She said, looking at Conan.

Conan smiled gently and nodded. "I'll be fine, Ran. Promise."

* * *

Six Months Earlier

* * *

Kaito was surprised he was still awake. After hours on a train, he never managed to doze off. Or rather, how Ishikawa Yumi never managed. It didn't take much of a disguise to pretend to be a young mother with her child. A wig, a dress, some necessary padding, a bit of make up, and he let 'family resemblance' do the rest of the work. Who wouldn't believe they were related?

With the excuse (that he had to write now since he couldn't get his voice to work) that he had stayed up all night playing video games, no one questioned Conan's heavy sleeping. He was breathing just fine, at least.

Though the fact he hadn't woken up was worrying. It was more than half a day by this point, but he hadn't stirred. His eyes were moving under his lids though, so it couldn't be a coma. But nothing would make him stir either.

Which made things difficult. If he woke up, he could drop him off in Tokyo with a quick explanation and be on his way. They had enough of an understanding that he knew Conan wouldn't disbelieve him on what happened when it involved Those People.

Why Conan was there was another question, but he didn't doubt he knew EXACTLY how dangerous they were.

If he didn't though, he had to take him to Kogoro or the boat. Somewhere where a person could watch him. However, that meant delaying in getting to Ekoda. And he didn't know how much time he had. For now, he was ahead of the wave, but from what he had heard from his headset radio before he got out of range was NOT good.

He pulled out his cell phone, checking on Conan, looking as if he was a mother just making sure their child would still sleep before she dared let herself be distracted. He was still out. No one was watching him.

Time to text like the wind.

_'My Dear Inspector,_

_I have come not with a riddle nor a heist, but a warning._

_What I have searched for had value that is not monetary. I am sure you had long since figured it out, being such a fan. However, the value was misjudged._

_This is no joke._

_The reports in Tottori are real. The danger is spreading. It is a disease like that of a cliché horror movie. Send warning, send alerts._

_And I implore you, make sure your family and friends are headed to safety._

_Signed, Kaitou Kid.'_

_'Mom,_

_You know my night job._

_Pandora made zombies._

_Be safe.'_

A similar one was addressed to Jiichan.

_'Aoko,_

_I can't explain what has happened. Hopefully your dad will be coming home soon. It's NOT a joke. Arm yourself and be prepared to defend yourself. Send a warning to all your friends to do the same._

_Signed, Kaito.'_

He paused as he stared at the message.

_'PS: I have two things to tell you. Something you want to hear and the truth of a lie I have told. I promise to tell you when I see you.'_

Then he hit send. It was a promise to himself too. He WOULD see Aoko again.

_'Hakubaka,_

_Stay with Akako.'_

_'Akako,_

_Yes, I am him._

_There is a zombie outbreak._

_No, I am not kidding. It had to do with the comet._

_Do me a favor and keep an eye on the idiot detective.'_

He then sent messages to every single police official he could, signed as Kaitou Kid. He could only hope some of them would take his warning seriously. It was crazy, but what else could he do.

But he knew had resigned himself to this. It was so cliché, it was easy to determine what would happen. It would spread like wildfire, it wouldn't be contained so long as even one survived.

That was why he even sent messages as Kaito on a phone that was a known fake number from Kaitou Kid.

He knew those people. They could watch themselves with proper warning.

He hoped.


	6. Chapter 5: News

Chapter Five: News

"They're thirty minutes late," Ran said, standing at the front gate for villa they had spent the day and night in. "The sun will be rising soon."

"They shouldn't be this late without word," Conan said.

Aoko didn't say anything, just leaning against the gate, staring down the street.

"Maybe there was a fallen tree or-"

"Kudo, ya there?" Hattori's voice whispered over the badge.

Conan pulled it off his shirt. "Hattori, what's the delay?"

"Not a lot of time. Have ya had a lot of flashes about Vermouth?"

Conan fell silent at that.

"...Kudo? Ya there?" Hattori asked after a minute.

"No, nothing that I can remember," Conan finally said.

"Damn. And Haibara just clams up to," Hattori said, sounding frustrated.

"Why?" Conan asked. There was a long silence and Conan was about to speak again when Hattori answered.

"We're comin' in with three. And Kudo?" Hattori said. "Tell neechan they're comin'."

"They're...you mean...?"

"Yeah...I do," Hattori said. "We'll be back in twenty minutes."

Hattori set down the badge. It had been a detour, following the woman who walked on foot. No way were they letting her into the van. They had only considered the idea for one reason and one reason only.

The people she was traveling with.

"Wasn't a lie. Looks like we got no choice," Hattori said.

Kaito nodded. There was no question. There was no way they couldn't, not with the gift Vermouth had brought with her.

Hopefully it wasn't a fatal mistake.

* * *

Six Months Earlier

* * *

In Yonago, Hakuba still wasn't sure how this happened. He had been preparing to leave for London when Koizumi Akako came up declaring she was coming with him. At first he refused on account of it making no real sense. If she wanted to go, she could go on her own, right? Why did she have to come with him.

Then he made the mistake of letting her near the tea cups. Perhaps there was something to Kuroba's warning to never let Koizumi around anything he planned to consume without watching it like a hawk? Either way, she had come with him to London. It was a short trip, only two weeks and they had come right back, Akako with three more suitcases.

Oddly, he'd never gotten through customs so fast before. It seemed like they'd barely LOOKED at them before they were let on through.

Though again, he wondered why. Akako wasn't around him much for the trip so it wasn't like she could have a crush or anything of the like. She said it was for the shopping, but really, couldn't she have done it online?

"Hakuba, go get my luggage. At least the two red, and blue suitcases," Akako said, voice more distant that it should be, her tone tight and almost urgent.

Hakuba stopped and looked back. She was staring at her phone with worried eyes, frozen in place, her face more pale than it usually was. "Koizumi-kun?"

She looked up, glaring at him. He swore he saw her eyes glow with a red hue. "Do it," she ordered and before Hakuba knew it, he was on his way to the luggage pick up.

Though he should turn on his phone too, since they were off the plane. They were to take a train for the rest of the way back anyway. It was just as he was picking up the luggage that he saw the message.

'Hakubaka,

Stay with Akako.'

And several things ran through his mind. One, only Kuroba used Hakubaka. Two, Kuroba was aware he had gone on a trip with Akako, which wasn't too much of a surprise with what he suspected. Three, it wasn't Kuroba's phone number. Four, it was a commonly used Kaitou Kid fake number for when he sent messages. (They had tried to track it once. The address had led to an old, rundown apartment building that had been condemned long ago. Somehow he always managed to get the number back even when the phone company disconnects it. At least he paid the bill.)

Kuroba used Kid' phone to call him Hakubaka.

That was a huge blunder.

He had to type this out on a small keypad.

Which would make the blunder less likely. Hakubaka wouldn't even be a commonly used keyword on that phone.

Therefore this wasn't a blunder.

Which meant Kuroba was confessing to Hakuba he was Kid and giving him an order.

Conclusion: Something horrible was about to happen on a scale so large that his identity didn't matter and either Akako was a target or something about her would protect him. (He knew about the rumors of her being a witch and Kuroba seemed to believe the rumors.)

What that was, he didn't have the faintest clue, but Hakuba knew when to listen to survival instincts. If Kaitou Kid was that scared then things were going to get very bad, very, very quickly.

"Oh, bollocks."


	7. Chapter 6: Bite

Thanks to Katty008, Conan's best deduction, 66ButterflyOfDarkness99, and NexaKudo for reviewing.

Chapter Six: Bite

Akako was muttering a spell under her breathe. It was a simple spell, something she had long since mastered. A spell to point to the boy who did what she required the best way. When one had a horde of boys at her beck and call, it made it easier if she could just determine who could do what she wanted.

Not a flashy spell, it was easy enough to do. Now she just had to find who had the sensory tracker.

Akako always had a good grasp of her emotions. When one could not cry, one made sure to control themselves. So she managed to keep enough composure no one gave her a second look, especially when she was clamping down on her 'charm.' However, she was shaken. Zombies and related to the comet. Kuroba loved his jokes, but he wasn't cruel and it would not come with a confession of who he was. No, whatever was happening, it was real unless he had totally lost his mind. However, the news itself hadn't shaken her.

It was the fact she didn't know.

She didn't know this was coming. She always looked, EVERYTIME there was a comet flying by, she looked to see if there was anything coming with them. Or something she wanted to do that it provided. They had said there was nothing to come. It could have been because it wasn't magic...

But Kaitou Kid had been a part of this. She was certain of it. Which meant it was magic. Really, anyone who paid attention knew Kaitou Kid was looking for something and with a various array of gems that had legends around them, it was likely something magic that wouldn't allow for a means to narrow the search.

And if it was magic, the demons SHOULD have known. Even if it was something they wanted to happen, they would have given her warning to not get involved. Even if she didn't know 'what,' she would have known something was to happen. So why? When the source was more than likely a magical stone that had to do with the comet, why didn't she know?

Unless...

Magic and demons was all free reign, but there was one domain she couldn't predict.

A punishment from the gods?

"Hey, you," Akako said, putting her panic on the back burner as she put on her charm to full force, putting on a graceful smile as she tapped the shoulder on a tan boy.

He looked over, looking a bit surprised. "...yes?"

"Can you come with me?" Akako asked sweetly.

He blinked. "All right."

Well, that was easy. Usually there was a bit more floundering, even with her charm because of the 'there's a hot girl talking to me what do I do?' reaction. Oh well, that made things easier.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him with her.

"Did you just come from England?" The boy asked.

Akako glanced back. "Yes. How did you know?"

"I thought I saw you on the plane," he said. "With that blonde boy. Hakuba?"

"A detective fan?" Akako asked, being polite.

"Detective...? No, I've seen him for the Judo part of past tournaments," he said. "He's a detective?"

"Heh, a very good one," Akako said. To know him from a tournament, but not to know he was a detective. Hopefully it was a good sign that he was strong.

"Oh. Maybe he knows the ones Sonoko knows," he commented.

"Suzuki Sonoko?" Akako asked.

The boy nodded.

She almost wanted to laugh. Was on first name basis with the Suzuki's daughter and yet doesn't know Hakuba is a detective. Either he was oblivious or dense. Either way, as long as she could use him...

"What's your name? I'm Koizumi Akako," Akako said.

"Makoto Kyougoku," Makoto said.

"The Prince of Kicks?" Hakuba said, having approached them when he had spotted Akako.

Makoto nodded.

"The one dating Suzuki Sonoko?"

Another nod.

Hakuba stared for a few moments before looking at Akako. "Is this some joke?"

Akako, frankly, was surprised herself. She got the boyfriend from the family Kid stole from regularly? That was pretty ironic. "No. Did you get a message?" She asked.

"...yes?" Hakuba said, looking wary.

"He's going to help us," Akako said. Boyfriend or not, she'd been sending enough charms at him that he should just ignore tha-

"But I'm supposed to meet Sonoko when I arrive in Tokyo," Makoto said. "She timed the end of her cruise with my arrival."

Akako looked at him. "Just forget about her. Aren't I bett-"

"No," Makoto said flatly, looking annoyed.

Akako was taken aback. How...? First Kaito resists her flat out. It was always a chore to get Hakuba to fall for it. And now someone ELSE was resisting her too? She was supposed to be able to charm any man. Why did she keep finding those who weren't affected?

Akako gritted her teeth. "Listen, if you really do want to see her again, staying with us is your best chance beca-"

And suddenly there was a piercing scream echoing from the restrooms.

"H-help! My...my brother! S-some psycho is trying to eat my brother!" A boy shouted, his arm bleeding profusely from what looked like a bite in his flesh. There was a horrified silence as everyone stared.

And then two blood covered men came stumbling out of the bathroom, one immediately attacking the bleeding man and another lurching for the crowd. It was only a second then before the crowd, as they have a tendency to do, started to panic and from there, all hell broke loose as people started to scream.

Except for three people. Hakuba because the idea of someone actually eating someone like that made him freeze up. While killing was one thing, this was another. Akako because she was aware this was going to happen eventually. And Makoto because he knew the worst thing to do in a situation like this was to panic, especially when one was likely to fight.

Akako grabbed her blue case, saying some word neither of the boys understood and opened it, grabbing the other cases on the cart and throwing them in, being swallowed up somehow, save one of the red cases. She closed it and shoved it towards Hakuba. "Carry," she ordered. He took it numbly, mind still trying to process what happened.

She opened the second red case and pulled out a scythe that really shouldn't have been able to fit in there. Then she closed the case and shoved it at Hakuba too.

"Makoto, do you believe in zombies?"

"Is that what they are?" Makoto asked.

"Yes," Akako said. "And I'm a witch. And if you want to see Sonoko, I'm the best chance you have for getting out and you being around increase those chances."

Makoto paused for about three seconds before he nodded. "I will come with you."

He really was pretty straight forward, wasn't he? "Then let's go," Akako said, grabbing the front of Hakuba's shirt and pulling him forward until he got the message to MOVE and they began their run for the exit.

* * *

"That should be everything you need to sign," Eri said, standing up and shaking the hand of her client.

"Thank you so much, Kisaki-san," the client, Yashimoto, said, looking relieved. "We can finally put this divorce to rest."

"You're more than welcome," Eri said, opening the office door for him. "I'll walk you out. Midori, I'm taking my lunch break."

"Yes, Kisaki-sensei," Midori said, offering her a wave as they left the office and headed for the elevator.

"By the way, what happened to your hand?" Eri asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Huh? Oh, right," Yashimoto said, holding up the bandaged hand. "I got bit by some mad hobo this morning before I got onto my flight. Luckily it was my off hand," he said.

"That sounds horrible," Eri said, frowning.

"Well, yeah, getting bit was pretty bad. I got away though and I told a security guard about him as soon as I could. Looked like he might have suffered from a head wound," Yashimoto said, stepping out of the elevator as they arrived on the first floor.

"Hopefully he'll get the help he needs. Make sure that it doesn't get infected," Eri advised.

Yashimoto chuckled. "Yes, yes, don't worry," he said.

"I have to stop by the bank, so I'll be leaving you now, Yashimoto-san," Eri said as they stepped out of the front door.

He nodded. "Thanks again," he said and moved to cross the street while Eri headed down the sidewalk.

She didn't get far when she heard the screech of tires and the dull thud of an impact. She turned, her eyes widening. "Yashimoto-san!" She shouted, hurrying over to the scene as a young couple got out of their car, panic on their faces.

"Oh god, I didn't...!"

"He came from nowhere!"

"Is he dead?"

"What if he's dead?"

"Oh god, oh god, no!"

"Quiet!" Eri ordered, hurrying over to Yashimoto's body, kneeling down immediately to check for a pulse, more people on the sidewalk coming to see what was happening. "No pulse! Maybe I can..."

"Ma'am, I'm a nurse," a woman said, stepping forward. "I'll see what I can do. Someone call an ambulance!"

Immediately several cell phones were pulled out. Good, help would come. Eri felt the nurse to do what she could for Yashimoto, but the couple were still panicked.

She offered them to come into her office. If it was an accident, she'd help them with the incident. (Though she'd be sure to check the office security tape. She'd seen one too many murders to write it off completely.) However, they did seem genuinely upset and while what happened to Yashimoto was sad, there was nothing else she could do for him. At least she could calm them down.

She left a message with the front desk to keep track of the situation and send the police to her office when they came to investigate what happened.

The doors of the elevator closed when the nurse let out a surprise yelp in the street when Yashimoto began to sit up of his own accord.

* * *

As you will have noticed, there's a bit of a change in chapter lay out. From now on, I'm going to be doing most of the past stuff with occasional flashes to the 'present.' For now, we'll get to see the drama build to how it becomes in six months. I'll be also trying to establish what happened to all of the cast of Detective Conan, so this is a part of that. I don't want to write the 'end' before I finish the beginning.


End file.
